An electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,481 comprises; a terminal support block, contact terminals supported on the block for connection to wires, and shielding for the connector comprising; a mating end on a front shell encircling a mating end of the block, and conductive backshells enveloping the block. It would be desirable to provide latching arms for latching such a connector with another, mating connector.
A connector with latching arms is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,523, wherein each of the latching arms comprises, a pivot pin, an engaging end with a claw shaped latch to engage a prong hook of a complementary connector, a spring arm for resilient spring bias of the engaging end to engage the prong hook, and an actuator end for finger grasping to pivot the engaging end away from the prong hook, opposing the bias of the spring arm. It would be desirable to provide an actuator mechanism for pivoting such latching arms to disengage the latching arms from the other, mating connector. Further, a kit of parts for such an actuator mechanism is desirable.